I'm Yours to the Very End
by Tazz Dieudonne
Summary: Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid! ButchxCassidy! My take on the end. Short, Sweet and sad.


Authors note- Disclaimer: these characters don't belong to me! Also there is a occasional line from the movie. Short, sweet and sad. Enjoy. Reviews are nice. ;)

I'm Yours to the Very End

"Australia." Butch whispered. His partner gave a exasperated sigh and rapped a cloth

around Butch's bleeding hand tying it tight. "Figured you wanted to know even if you didn't say so." Cassidy smirked that quirky grin of his.

"Okay now hold the gun like this." The Kid wrapped his long fingers around Cassidy's large hands, holding the gun in position.

"They got a lot of empty land in Australia, and easy banks."

"You couldn't rob a bank with yer eye's closed." The kid spat.

"Yah? Well you couldn't shoot a man standing still right in front of you."

"What are all those dead bodys out there? They just fall over?" Sundance snorted.

"I shot them 'corse!" Butch smiled. Sundance sighed. He should have learned by now he was never going to win an argument with Butch.

"Now what?" Sundance asked seriously.

"We go out with a bang like they always said we would. There's a least 100 out

there, now that's pretty impressive. I'm thinking we could probably take them on, you

know make a run for it!" Butch's face lit up.

"You just keep thinking Butch that's what you're good at." The kid said absently. He stood slowly and peaked out.

"See Mr. White hat out there?"

"No, only the Spanish."

"Good." Butch said. Sundance looked down at his partner confused. "For a second there I thought we were in trouble." Butch smirked. Some times the Kid wanted to slap that grin right off his smug face, this was one of those times. Then he began to laugh. Sundance let out a outrages laugh. He didn't laugh much, not for lack of trying on Butch's part, but when he did it shook through his whole body making the ends of his mustache jingle.

"Guess we've been in worst right?"

"You bet we'll make it out of here no problem. And then I'm booking us the first passage

to Australia."

"I don't know Butch it's pretty far, wouldn't want to get there and it be a big bust."

"Oh no this is guarantied, I know what I'm talking about."

"Yah I bet you do." Sundance peaked out again and worried look crossing his face.

"What's wrong Kid?"

"What's wrong?" The Kid looked back at Butch his face worried, then he just couldn't hold it in any longer. "Dam it Butch! What the hell aint wrong?! There about 100 of them out there and two of us in here! We aint making it out of here, we aint goin' to Australia. We aint got our last drink, our last smoke, or our last woman neither! We aint nothing Butch." He raged. But still Cassidy kept smiling. Nothing could make that dam smile leave his face!

"Come here." Cassidy motioned the kid to his side. Sundance surveyed his partner for a and then obeyed crutching next to Butch. They stared in to each others eyes for a second. Then Butch grabbed The Kid but the front of his shirt and crushed their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and full of need. Sundance nearly fell on his partner in shock but braced him self against the wall. When they broke for air and Butch was not longer smiling he was serious.

"I am not much of a last woman but I suppose I'll have to do." Cassidy searched his partner's face for a reaction. The Kid stared hard at him for a moment, lust in his

eyes but he was silent as usual. "Well come on say something." Butch demanded. He waited for his friends response but the Kid's face was unreadable. "Come on talk to me!" Still silence, he tried again. "So does that mean yes to Australia?"

"Oh just shut up." Sundance crushed their lips together again. Butch's mouth was hot

against Sundance's chapped lips. Cassidy's kiss softer then he could have imagined.

"I always knew you'd be the death of me the second I saw you." The Kid smiled, and in that moment he was happy, no matter what the future held.

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Couldn't resist the danger I suppose." Sundance smiled.

"Or maybe it was my irresistible charm?" Cassidy wiggled his eyebrows. The kid snorted then bent down and kissed Cassidy again for good measure. But as they parted they both knew it was time.

Sundance helped Butch up and braced him against the wall.

"Should we make a run for it?" Sundance asked.

"I will if you will." Cassidy winked.

"Come on then." The Kid gave his partner a smile. They both took out their loaded guns and flanked the entranceway. Out they burst in to the sunlight shooting wildly.

The pair didn't last long. Cassidy fell after the 5th bullet hit him but Sundance remained standing. It took four re-loads before they shot him down. Falling to his knees by his partner he pressed a last kiss to Butch's lips before his body gave way and all was still.

"Lets commit the perfect crime, I'll steal your heart, and you'll steal mine." Cassidy whispered to Sundance.

"You're drunk Butch, go to sleep." The kid rolled over on the hard dirt ground, the small fire was their only warmth in the cold desert night. Butch scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the Kid's defiant shoulders.

"Come on what's a little body heat between old friends?" He commented smirking. The kid sighed and made a show of getting comfortable. But what Butch couldn't see was the smile that spread across Sundance's face. Maybe one day he would actually take Butch up on one of his crazy offers.

"You just keep thinking butch that's what you're good at." The Kid whispered.


End file.
